Weightless
by Exit
Summary: Seth imprints on a guy, so Jake and Seth disguise him as a girl, and blah blah blah crap summery please read. Its M just to be careful...xD hope you like it -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer ^-^**

**And yes this is a little slow in the beginning but it will get better**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shit this is not good, brother is going to be so pissed. I was late, yet again for dinner. No it wasn't that important but Indigo and I always eat dinner together even if we have to wait for the other. Mom and dad aren't home most of the time and when they are...Lets just say its no walk in the park.

I ran down the street iPod blasting My Life For Hire by A Day To Remember. I could hear a truck rumbling down the street behind me, yes i can hear that over my music the thing was like a fucking train or something. I looked up and saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks Washington '. I don't really like the small town but it was okay, i would much rather be in La Push but, oh well i don't go there that much. The red truck blew by me as i ran on.

If you haven't already noticed, my mind flashes to things around me pretty fast, i can't help it. I see something that looks interesting and i look at it wanting to know what it is, don't ask me why, i have no idea that's just how its been all my life.

When i got home i could hear yelling in my parents bed room, oh lovely there fighting again. I looked up at saw Indigo sitting at the table reading a book. I put my iPod on the table and looked at him. Indigo looked up from his book and frowned.

"Fuck Ace, you didn't have to run home." He said as he put the book down.

"Great now you tell me, first you say to be here as fast as i can now your telling me i didn't have to run." I frowned and sat down. "Do you know what there fighting about this time?"

He flicked a dark brown chunk of hair out of his eyes and looked at me. "Ace you do know that they only fight because they can't get there anger out by doing anything else right?"

"Indy anybody who's not stupid would know that." I got up and looked around the kitchen for the food that my brother most likely made, but i didn't find anything.

"That's why i asked. To answer your question, no i have no idea what there fighting about there just spitting random things at each other, few slaps here and there but that's it." He got up and walked over to the fridge. "Its fend for your self night, I told you that this morning."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Not really hungry." He knew i was lying but i didn't really care, I grabbed my iPod off the table and walked up stairs to my room. I pulled off my shirt and pants, now only in my boxers i lied down in my bed. The clock read 6:40, so its about four hours ahead of when i would really be going to sleep but i was tired and the first day of school was tomorrow so I'm not to happy about that.

I fell asleep not to long after that, though I woke up a few times from things smashing on the floor. I didn't have the energy to get up so i just fell back to sleep not really caring.

I'm jerked out of my bed by what i think is my dad, "Come on son, your mother is being a bitch, we're leaving." He said, as if i was awake the hole time listening to what they were fighting about, like i was standing there not sleeping.

"What the fuck do you mean 'we'?!" I stumbled when he let go of my arm, landing back on my bed i looked at the time, 4:20. They've been fighting all this time? Jeez they really need hobbies.

He flings me a pair of jeans and a shirt at me. "Get dressed now." I frowned.

"Where are we going? It's 4:20 in the morning, nobody's up at this time but you, and i have school in a few hours, oh shit I have school in a few hours. Are you crazy, I have to sleep or I'm gonna sleep in class, wow that would be bad, first day and I'm already late." Lovely i was rambling now. I could hear loud footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Raymond if you are not out of this house in 5 minutes I'm going to call the police." She ripped my door open and looked at us."Wonderful your taking the demon child with you." She went to my closet and started ripping things out of it.

My parents always loved Indy more, he's always been the bright peachy kid, and I've always been the quiet, stay out of the way, hidden in the shadows kind of kid. That's why they called me the demon child, I didn't really mind. They had named Indigo thinking because he was the older twin he would be the devil and me Ace because well i should have been the sweet one.

I knew because my father had picked me i wouldn't be welcome here so i quickly put my jeans on, grabbed my bag from under my bed and started putting my clothes in it.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Indy looked pissed, the only two things that piss him off are:

Number one: People breaking things in his house. (Because all four of us know that this is his house and he takes care of it.)

Number two: People waking him up for no reason.

Mom and Dad had just pissed Indy off, big time. They must have broke a lot of stuff in the house for him to be this mad.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry about the vase in the living room, I'll go out in the morning and get a new one." When she's talking to dad and I she's a bitch but when she's talking to Indy she's like a fucking peach tree or something.

"I don't care about the damn vase, why are you throwing Ace out? He didn't do a fucking thing wrong." He looked at me then looked at my mom.

"Well dear you know what he's like, always late for dinner, always breaking things, never taking the dog out." I growled at the last part, i always took the dog out, he's my dog. Jack will always be my dog. She looked at both me and dad then pointed to the door. "Your 5 minutes are up get out of my house now."

I put my shirt on and grabbed my bag, flipped it over my shoulder and walked past my twin brother. "Bye Indy," I said looking at him sadly.

He frowned and pulled me into a hug. "Bye little brother. We'll talk soon okay?" The last part was whispered in my ear so only i could hear it. I smiled and nodded.

Dad grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs and out the front door.

"Jack?" I whistled for him and he came running out side before me. I wasn't leaving my dog behind.I got into the passenger seat of my dad's truck as he started it, Jack jumped up into my lap then jumped into the back seat and lied down.

"Dad, where are we going?" I looked at him, tilting my head to the side.

"We're going to La Push, I called my friend Billy Black a few hours ago and he said if it got bad we could stay there." He replied driving down the street.

I nodded and put my head on the window, soon after i fell asleep. I don't really know how long it takes to get to La Push but it didn't seem very long. I woke up from my dad shaking me, we were in a driveway, the Black's driveway. Lovely.

I grabbed my bag and got out of the truck, Jack right behind me. I sighed and followed my dad up to the front door. The dog sat down next to me when dad knocked on the door.

The door opened and a guy in a wheel chair came out, who must be Billy Black. I looked at my dad as he shook the guy's hand.

"So i guess Linda didn't get over anything?" They guy asked my dad. How come I've never seen this dude but my parents had?

"Nope" my dad sighed and shook his head. "Thank you Billy for letting me and my son stay here with you." Billy smiled slightly.

"And your dog. Its no problem Ray, your my friend." He rolled back into the house and motioned with his hand for us to follow. My dad walked in and looked around.

I bent down and whispered in Jack's ear. "Follow me and don't go anywhere else." I walked in after my dad, Jack right by my side.

"That's a nice looking dog, a husky right?" Billy asked looking at me, then motioned with his hand for Jack to come.

"Yeah, his name is Jack" I ruffled Jack's fur and he went over to Billy. He sat down in front of Billy's wheel chair and looked up at him.

"Reminds me of a wolf, I would guess he's half wolf." He took Jack's muzzle into his hand and looked at both sides of his face.

My eyes widened slightly. "He is half wolf, how did you know that?" I tilted my head to the side, nobody had ever guessed he had a little bit of wolf in him, they all just assumed he was all Husky.

"You don't wanna know kid, you don't wanna know" he replied, I wouldn't have asked if i didn't want to know old man. Jack came back over to me and sat down next to me. "Raymond i set up the guest bedroom for you, but Ace you'll have to sleep on the couch if that's okay." He looked at me. I nodded

"Yeah sure that's cool, thanks" I replied rubbing my eyes, showing him i was tired. Jack went over to the sofa and sat down waiting for me. "You mind if i go to sleep now?"

"Oh no, don't let me stop you from your sleep, you have school in the morning right?" I walked over to the sofa and nodded. "Well if you don't mind you'll ride with my son Jake and his friend Seth, to school" I nodded again.

"Yep, its fine with me." I gently pushed Jack off the sofa and laid down, he jumped back up and flopped down right next to me, i put my arm around him. I fell asleep to the sound of Billy and dad talking quietly.

Jack woke me up in the morning, by licking me in the face, not an awesome way to wake up but oh well. I sat up on the couch and looked around frowning. Shit! I forgot my contacts, oh this is just wonder-fucking-ful, now I'm gonna have to wear my glasses, i hate my glasses they make me look geek-ish.

I sighed and grabbed my glasses out of my bag, wondering how I didn't notice that i couldn't see before we got here. I looked around the room (now being able to see it), for it being a little small it wasn't bad, nice and cozy. I got up and went to look in the kitchen, Jack following right behind me, he was most likely hungry as well.

I was listening closely to the things around me, making sure nobody could sneak up and scare me. I heard a creek in the wood and Jack growling quietly, I turned around though i couldn't really see anything since I was in the kitchen. I started walking to look around the the wall when i heard another creek behind me (it was a really quiet one but i heard it), i looked down at Jack and nodded only enough for him to see.

What ever was behind us, sounded big-ish, not like a bear but more like a really big kind of dude, defiantly not Billy with his wheel chair. The person-thing took a step towards us, then it moved its arm so if I hadn't moved it would have come down on my shoulder, but i did move off to the side slightly then i looked at him. I think he was around my age but i wasn't sure, he looked older then me yet still young, what had Billy called his son? James, Jay, Jordan, Jacob. Jake! (I knew i would remember.)

"Jake right?" I asked looking at him, Jack walked around and sat in front of him.

"Damn i thought i was gonna scare you, your like a cat or something" he shook his head, "Yeah I'm Jake, and your Ace right? Good, Seth should be over soon so you should get ready for school or something." He shrugged and ran a hand through his short black hair.

I hadn't heard anything from my dad or Billy so i guessed they were out working on my dad's truck. I grabbed my bag out of the living room and went up the guest bedroom. I changed into black skinny jeans, a black shirt that had the words 'Bite me' in red on the front and red converse. I looked in the mirror and sighed, yep i was defiantly not like my brother, he's like a peach and if i had to pick two animals that would be him i would pick a dog and a hamster. Now me on the other hand, I'm like a shadow, my animals would be a cat (like Jake said) and a snake.

Indigo would be a dog because hes jumpy and athletic, hes nice, and he'll always keep you company; he would be a hamster because he likes to stuff his face with food. I would be a cat because I'm stealth like, quiet and out of the way; I would be a snake because i could strike you at any time.

I walked out of the room and went into the kitchen, seeing as i hadn't gotten my food yet. I heard another voice besides Jake's and i figured that Seth had shown up; Jack came running into the kitchen and looked up at me. Looking around the kitchen my eyes landed on a bread box and peanut butter, I grinned and looked down at Jack. I walked over to the bread and peanut butter and started making one half of a peanut butter sandwich for Jack and one for me. I sat down on the floor being quiet the hole time and gave Jack his piece of bread and peanut butter, he at his while I ate mine.

I smiled and ran my fingers through his fur and got up, washed my hands off then looked around, I listened for a minute and didn't hear any talking. He was gonna try and scare me again, I motioned for Jack to go back into the living room, he followed my order and went into the living room. I heard a creek and grinned, he should know by now that he can't scare me. I went back and got the knife from the peanut butter and put it in the sink, not seeing where he was but i knew he was there, most likely with Seth as well.

I took my phone out of my pants pocket and flipped to the camera part and waited for him to try and scare me.

There was another creek before a hand came through the air to touch my shoulder, i quickly brought my fingers to my lips and whistled for Jack, who came bounding into the kitchen. I moved to quick for Jake to know what was happening to the left and Jack jumped right into the air, when i moved. I took a picture of Jack's face when he was jumping through the air at Jake, then I took a picture of Jake's face before Jack slammed into him, then another when Jack was jumping onto him tackling him to the floor.

"Get off me Jack," Jake said pushing my dog off, not, of course before i got a picture of him licking Jake in the face. "I told you Seth he's like cat, he knows things before they happen!" He exclaimed and I laughed.

"Jake i don't know things before they happen i just use my ears." I replied helping him up, I looked over at Seth who was staring at me. I blushed slightly and tilted my head to the side. "Hello? Dude your like spacing out or something." I waved my hand back and forth in front of his face.

"Shit." I frowned and stared at him. He was smaller then Jake but not by much, his hair was black long-ish but not longer then mine,(mine came down a little above my shoulders) his eyes where really dark brown almost black. He was wearing black shorts, blue converse, and navy blue shirt that said 'Werewolf' in black.

"Seth?" Jake asked, he sounded worried.

"Oh no. My life is over. Oh shit this is so not good." Seth was mumbling things under his breath. I pulled myself up onto the counter, I watched as Jake looked at me then looked at Seth.

"You...And...How does that even...What?!" Jake yelled at Seth, I frowned. What the hell are they talking about and why is it so bad?

"Well I can't help it Jake, it just happened!" Seth wined slightly and slumped against one of the counters. "Jake you know how much i get picked on for being the smallest? I'm smaller the Brady and Collin for fucks sake!" He growled rippled through his chest lightly, his hands started to tremble.

"I know Seth, but you have to calm down or your going to scare him."

"Hey, um..Could i ask you guys something?" I said quietly not wanting to annoy them or something. Seth and Jake looked at me, Seth's hands stopped shaking right when i started talking.

"Sure, what is it?" Jake asked.

"Either of you I don't really care witch one, but could one of you tell me. What the hell is going on here?!" I screamed wanting to know what was wrong, why Seth was annoyed, and everything else.

They exchanged looks then Jake's gaze landed on mine and i tilted my head. "Ace if we tell you this early your gonna get freaked out. You just...You just need to go along with the plan okay? Can you do that, no matter how weird?" He asked, almost begging. I looked at Jake then looked at Seth who was pleading with his eyes, I nodded.

"Sure, how weird can your plan be?" Big mistake on my part to ask.

_----------------------------------------------_

**Alight this is one of my first fanfics that I like, (I posted something before but i hated it so i took it off xD).**

**Reviews are awesome.**

**My grammer isn't perfect, I know I must have a few mistakes, so just deal with it please ^-^**

**The next chapter is on its way if you like the first chapter then read on if you don't keep reading anyway xD no you don't have to I'm just kidding.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say **_**thank you**_** to ****stephahhnieww**** for being the first person to review my story ^-^ **

**Yay!**

**Story time now **

**-------------------------------------------------**

**------Twenty Minutes later------**

I stood in front of the mirror in the guest room. A girl with a glasses, a black beanie hat, black hair flipping out the bottom slightly, red shirt with black letters saying 'Daddy's little girl', a black ruffly skort (skirt with shorts under it), and black converse, stood in the mirror. Who's the girl you ask? That girl is me, this is Jake's stupid retarded plan. Me! Cross dressing! Damn it I'm gonna kill him!

I opened the door and walked out, glaring at Jake. "This is your plan?! Me dressing as a girl, this is going to help Seth how?" Jake was staring at me, mouth hanging open. "Don't you understand this isn't going to work, i have a guys voice, somehow i don't think the people at school are going to think I'm a girl" I told him.

"Well...Um, yeah if you tried sound like a girl it might help, besides you look like a girl, besides the no boobs thing..But we can fix that." He went into a room and i waited. He came back out with a bra.

"I am not wearing that." I told him, how could he think i would wear that, it was his sisters for fucks sake!

"Your going to wear it for Seth, remember, nobody can know your a guy. I'm only going to tell you one thing as to why you need to be a girl okay?" He said handing me the bra. "Seth imprinted on you, no that might not seem like anything to you because you don't know what it is but you'll know sooner or later. Now come on go put that on and grab your bag, me and Seth will wait outside." He ran out of the room and down the hall where Seth was.

I growled and closed the door locking it, I pulled my shirt off and looked at the bra, it was only a training bra or something like that. I put it on then put my shirt on over it, grabbing my messenger bag I looked in the mirror again. I really did look like a girl, I didn't have much of an Adams apple so that helped my girly side more. I frowned and walked out of the room, I ran outside and got into the passenger side.

"You guys had better be happy I'm doing this." Right after I said it Seth wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek, i blushed.

"We are, thank you Ace." He said and smiled, he sat back in his seat. Jake pulled out of the drive way and started driving to school.

Why am I even doing this?

"I have a question..." I said to anybody who was listening, Jake said the school was another five minutes away, so i guess that's enough time to ask one more question.

"Yeah, what is it?" Seth replied.

"Why am i doing this besides the fact that every one is going to make fun of Seth if i wasn't a 'girl'" I looked at Seth then i looked at Jake. "I mean I could just tell you i don't want to do it right?" If you couldn't tell I'm very confused right now.

"Because you wouldn't be able to do that to Seth, you could fight with yourself the hole time your in school, one half of you is telling you to just say your a guy, but then the other half is telling you that it would be wrong. No matter how much the one side is telling you to say your secret, you won't" Jake found a parking spot then looked at me. "Your Seth's imprint no matter how much you want to tell somebody, anybody that your a guy, you'll get that nagging feeling in your head,heart and stomach that you shouldn't do it. And you won't" Jake got out of the truck and looked around.

Wow gee thanks Jake that doesn't freak me out at all!

Seth looked at me and shrugged. "Sorry about him, he's just a little annoyed that i imprinted before he did." He smirked and got out of the truck. I sighed and jumped out of the truck, right when my shoes hit the pavement i was freezing.

"How the hell are you guys not cold?!" I said testing out my knew girly voice, that wasn't that bad, i sounded kind of like a girl who had a little bit of a rougher voice. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to get warm. Seth grinned and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry I'll warm you up." He whispered in my ear and my eyes widened.

"Hey Seth who are you getting touchy with?" I heard a voice from behind me, a low rumble came from Seth's chest he was mad.

"Paul, I'd like you to meet Ace. She's my imprint." Seth let go of me and I turned around, only to see a black brick wall. I looked up and saw who i guess is Paul, he was only a little bit bigger then Jake, his hair was almost shaved all off and his eyes were brown. He was wearing a black shirt and khaki pants, i giggled when i looked at his pants, dude needs a better wardrobe.

"Her, she's your imprint? Finally Seth somebody shorter then you." I growled, not many things get me mad but calling me short was one of the things that did. I snapped my head up and looked at him.

"Are you calling me short?" Hm, that was a better girl voice then the first time I tried. He looked down at me and chuckled.

"Yes i am shrimp got a problem with it?" Seth i guess could feel my annoyance because he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me back.

"Yes i have a problem with it! How about I rip your legs off then we'll see who's short! Damn it Seth put me down I'm gonna rip his legs off!" Paul grabbed my chin in his hand and stared into my eyes.

"Good luck with your plan, its not going to work." I smirked and bit his finger, then I leaned back into Seth and pulled myself up kicking Paul in the chest, sending him stumbling back slightly.

"I don't need luck, bastard." Seth let me go and i looked up at him. "Sorry...I don't like it when people call me short."

"You got a fire ball there Seth, keep a hold on her." Paul said while staring at me for a minute then looking at Seth. Fuck, this guy was pissing me off. Seth smirked and leaned down, nibbling lightly on my ear lope, I gasped and pulled away from him blushing.

"So we should get into the scho-" Jake came around to the other side of the van that we were on and saw Paul, "Paul." He nodded then looked at me and Seth, both very close to each other, he smirked. "All right lovebirds we have to get into the school."

"Bastard." I mumbled under my breath loud enough for only Seth to hear. I started walking with Seth up to the school.

I could hear Paul and Jake talking in front of me and Seth, something about me being strong for a girl, werewolves and something else. Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him, I looked up at him only to see him staring down at me. I blinked a few times then looked at the floor blushing, I could feel him staring at me the hole time we walked to class.

I frowned and looked around, i could feel something was out of place. I stopped walking, turned around and stepped to the side before somebody's hand came down on my shoulder. I snapped my head up and looked at yet another big dude, i growled.

"Damn it, who the hell is this?" I pointed at the dude looking at Seth, who grinned.

"That's Quil and the one behind him is Embry." Well that makes..No sense. I frowned and stared at them.

"Your Seth's imprint?" Quil said looking me up and down, "hm, she doesn't have a very big rack and she's short, but other then that. Good job."

I pulled back my arm to punch him but Seth grabbed me up again. "What the hell is it with you people?! I'm not short! I'm 5'1" damn it! You people are just tall!" I was struggling to get out of Seth's grip but he wouldn't let go.

"Don't call her short, she doesn't like it." Seth said finally let me go, after about two minutes.

"Yeah, we kind of guessed." Embry said quietly, I looked at him then I looked at Quil.

"Do you two have imprints or are you gay?" I smirked tilting my head to the side, it could happen, they looked close.

They both turned pale, waving their arms around screaming things like "What the hell is wrong with you?!" and "We're not gay!" I smiled and patted them both on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody" I looked up at Seth then turned and walked away. They were still yelling out things about how they weren't gay and what not but i wasn't really listening.

The next thing i knew Seth had his arm around me and we were walking into a class, i don't know what class but whatever. Seth let go and whispered in my ear.

"Your gonna go sit with Kim and Rachel, Paul and Jared's imprints, don't worry there nice" he said shoving me over to the two girls, I smiled nicely.

"Your Ace right? Seth's imprint, wow your a cutie. Hi I'm Kim and this is Rachel." Kim said pointing at Rachel and smiling.

"Come on don't be shy, sit down." Rachel said patting the desk next to her's and the one in front of Kim's, I sat down and looked at them.

"Okay since you most likely don't know that much about the pack we'll tell you. Seth imprinted on you, Sam imprinted on Emily but he was first going out with Leah so it makes things a little weird, Paul imprint on Rachel, Quil imprinted on Claire, Leah, Jacob, Brady, Collin and Embry haven't imprinted yet, and Jared imprinted on me." Kim said counting on her fingers, she looked up and grinned.

"So, when did it happen? Why are you in La Push? Why haven't we seen you around? Seth's awesome isn't he, you could just cuddle with him all day. He's the smallest in the pack so he's good for you, even smaller then Collin and Brady." Rachel rambled on and on.

"Um..It happened this morning, I'm in La Push because my dad and I were kicked out of the house, I wasn't here, and yes Seth is awesome." I replied quietly, I looked over at Seth who was staring at me, he smiled and waved. I blushed and waved back.

Kim and Rachel both grinned. "Your not a girl are you?" They whispered quietly, almost to quiet for me to hear.

"What? Of course I'm a girl what makes you say I'm not" I looked at them, I could feel myself still blushing.

"Well it was just a guess, you know that bulge in your skirt doesn't help though." Kim said pointing at my skirt. My eyes widened and i grabbed my book off my desk and put it over my skirt.

"Um..Yeah your right that doesn't help." Stupid body, stupid horny me. I looked at them both, there eyes were sparkling. "Fine, don't tell anybody though okay? We can't let anybody know that he imprinted on a guy." I said quietly. They shrieked and hugged me, as I sat there blushing.

"Have you kissed him yet? If you have what was it like? What happened right when you saw him? What did he do when he saw you? Does Jake know? Did you know that you were like that before Seth imprinted on you?" The were firing questions at me like it was there job or something. I guess I had to answer them though...

"No, not yet though he has given me little nips here and there, i don't know yet, nothing i didn't really know what was going on, not sure, yes Jake knows, yes I've since i was like, 13 or something." I replied to all the questions.

They both looked at each other then they looked over at Seth then at me. "Hey Seth come over here a minute." Rachel said while motioning for him to come over. My eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing? The teacher could come in at any minute" I was nervous about what they were doing.

"Don't worry Ace, the teacher won't come in till 15 minutes before the class is over." Kim replied, wow, really stupid teacher. Seth was at our desks by then. "Seth, kisses Ace, she's horny" I almost choked on my spit, I glared at Kim. I looked at Seth and he grinned.

"I'm not sure what me kissing her will do but okay." He put his hand on the back of my neck and leaned down capturing my lips with his. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, i could feel his tongue snake out of his mouth poking my lips asking to get in, he bit my bottom lip lightly and I gasped opening my mouth. His tongue entered my mouth and i moaned quietly, his teeth grabbed at my bottom lip as we pulled away.

I stared at him catching my breath, him doing the same. I could feel Rachel and Kim staring at me but i didn't care, Seth had just given me a kiss. That I liked, a lot.

"How was that?" Seth asked smiling, he knew my answer yet he wanted to hear me say it.

"It was...Great" I replied grinning, Rachel and Kim giggled. I looked at them then i looked at Seth. "They know."

"I know, do you really think they would be watching if you were really a girl?" He grinned and pecked me on the lips, then he walked back to his desk. Leaving me with the crazy fan girls known as Rachel and Kim.

I looked at them, blushing slightly, "um..I'm just wondering one thing..Why does Seth not care that the both of you know but he doesn't want the others to know?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"He can trust us not to judge him, no its not his fault that he imprinted on a guy, but that doesn't mean that the others aren't going to tease him about it." Rachel said with a sigh.

Kim shook her head, "I love Jared more then anything but if he hurts either of you guys in anyway, I will beat the shit out of him." I grinned at her, yep she was cool. Not many people would do that.

"Thanks Kim but we'll be fine, I think." I said mumbling the last part. She grinned and jumped up from her seat running over to two guys who just walked into the class. I looked at Seth then i looked at them.

"Brady, Collin, come meet Ace, she's Seth's imprint." Kim said trying to pull them over to where Rachel and I were sitting. They stared walking while looking at me, I smiled at them.

"Brady, Collin this is Ace, Ace this is Brady and Collin." Rachel said, I stood up and put the book that was in my lap on my desk. They both looked me over and smiled.

"She's a keeper." Brady said, ruffling my hair. I beamed up at him, he didn't call me short, good for him, i don't have to punch him. Collin nodded in agreement.

"Well at least they didn't call her short." I could hear Quil say from across the room. I turned around and glared at him, he shut up quickly.

I heard a gasps from Rachel and Kim, I looked at them.

Whats going on now?

They were both staring at the door wide eyed, Brady and Collin turned around and looked at the door as well. "Who's that and why does he look like Ace?" Collin said pointing at the guy standing at the door, who i still didn't see.

I peaked around them and grinned. "Indigo!" I yelled jumping over the desk, running over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"Why are you wearing girls clothes?" He asked letting go of me looking me up and down. I smiled slightly and blushed.

"You just have to pretend I'm a girl okay, please?" I whispered looking at my shoes then looking up at him. He smiled and patted my on the head.

"Sure thing, I don't understand why, but I'll go along with it." He put his arm around my shoulders and looked everybody frowning. "There's nothing to see here go back to what ever the hell you were doing." He pulled me over to the group and smiled at them.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a twin!?" Kim yelled at me, I looked at her and shrugged.

I felt a different hand on my shoulder that wasn't my twins. I looked up and saw Seth, I smiled and looked at Indigo. "Indy this is Seth, Seth this is Indy," Indigo looked at me with wide eyes then he looked at Seth.

"Werewolf?" Indy said looking at Seth, who's eyes widened in shock.

"Wha..What?" Seth mumbled. Whats up with him? It said it right on his shirt.

"Your shirt, it says werewolf." Indy said pointing at Seth's shirt, then smiled up at Seth. "You guys are tall you know that."

"Yes we do know that, we can't really help how tall we are," Collin said smiling. Wow these people are really happy, they keep smiling.

"So," Kim stared looking at all of us, "Seth's going to have a party at his house, the pack and the imprints are coming right?" She asked looking at Seth grinning.

"When did i say I was having a party?" He replied looking a little annoyed.

"Just now," Kim smirked and continued. "We can all go to the lake by your house, so its a pool party, sounds good." Kim was making things up on the spot. Wait did she just say pool party? My eyes locked with Indy's, he shook his head slightly telling me to skip it and say something later.

"Yeah sure, sounds good, round everybody up tell them tomorrow at noon." Seth said looking everybody then his eyes landed on me and Indigo. "Indigo, your coming too," Indy's eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Great," he said right when the teacher walked in, I looked at the clock, hm, she was right 15 minutes before class is over he comes in.

------------------------------------

**Next chapter is going to be the party and what not....**

**PLEASE review it makes me happy.**

**Blah hope you liked this chapter no it was supposed to be out sooner then this but whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay heres the next chapter, sorry it took so long ., it was supposed to be fast but it wasn't...**

**Now, on to the story. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**------Next day------**

I opened my eyes slightly looking around, I could hear voices and Jack's breathing in my ear. I frowned slightly and closed my eyes so nobody would see i was awake. I draped my arm over Jack's body and listened.

"And you do realize that he's going to want to know about the pack right?" Jake's voice.

"Yeah I know that but, I don't want to freak him out right now. Oh, yeah i forgot to ask, what are we gonna do about the lake and swimming thing for him?" Seth's voice. I opened my eyes, they were in the kitchen so i didn't have to worry about them seeing me.

_Are they talking about me?_

"Um, i haven't figured that out yet, but when I do you'll be the first to know." Jake replied his voice dripping with sarcasm. Jack jumped down from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"He's awake. That means Ace is awake. Have you ever noticed that Ace is really in tune with Jack? Its really weird its like he's talking with him in his mind or something, giving him signs or whatever." Jake said and I smirked, Jack and i had always been like that since the day dad brought him home.

"Yeah, i know he really loves this dog." Seth replied as he stared walking into the living room. I flipped over onto my other side so my face was into the back of the cough, I pulled the blankets up and closed my eyes.

"Hey Ace, don't go back to sleep its almost eleven thirty." My eyes widened and i sat up fast, the blankets falling from my bare chest into my lap. I blinked, oh yeah i forgot I was only wearing my boxers.

"Why the hell didn't anybody wake me up?" I asked looking at Jake. He smirked pointing at Seth.

"He wanted to watch you while you slept, and because you were up reading till three in the morning or something." Jake replied, Seth slapped him on the back of the head.

"I was finishing my book," I said, looking at Seth. "You wanted to watch me sleep?" Okay well that was a little weird, yet cute at the same time.

"Um..Yes?" He said while staring at my chest, I grabbed my hoodie and put it on. I got up and walked into the kitchen. Jake and Seth followed me.

I nodded, sure watching somebody sleep isn't really that weird. So it was almost eleven thirty, i had to get something to drink so my mouth would stop tasting like shit, take a shower, find something to do about the swimming thing, tell Seth about the water thing and ouch...

_Wait, ouch?_

I rubbed my head, stupid headaches. I closed my eyes for a minute and leaned on the counter, there was a warm hand on my head then.

"You okay Ace?" Seth asked looking at me, i nodded and made my best fake smile appear on my face.

"Yep, all good, my head just hurt for a second." I said getting a cup of water, "so have either of you figured out what to do about the swimming thing or what ever yet?" If they didn't have any idea what to do, then i would jump in and save the day.

"Mm, not yet, we're still thinking. Though I'm not sure how it would go getting you into a bikini." My eyes widened when Jake said that. What the hell? Was he crazy? There's no way in hell I'm wearing a bikini, or any type of girls bathing suit, its just not gonna happen.

"What. The. Fuck." I said slowly, glaring at Jake, "No way am i wearing something like that, I'll wear my swim trunks and my hoodie, no problem, some girls wear stuff like that, okay?" Seth smirked as I rambled on.

"Sure, sure, sounds good," Jake said looking at the both of us, Seth and I nodded.

"Hey Jake? Do you have Twizzlers?" I asked looking around the kitchen, don't ask me why, I just liked Twizzlers in the morning.

"Nope, sorry little man," Jake said, his eyes widened after he noticed what he said. I glared at him, he put his hands up in front of him, "Sorry i didn't mean to it just came out."

"You are little," Seth whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my neck, he nuzzled his nose into my neck slightly. "But you know, I haven't seen your downstairs yet so I can't be sure," my eyes widened and i blushed, he's a perv.

"Shut up," I mumbled, my headache coming back. I flinched slightly but not enough for Seth to see, I looked at him then walked back into the living room. "I'm gonna go take a shower and I'll be ready okay?"

"Yep, when ever your ready Ace, well go." Jake said sitting down in a chair, he turned the TV flipping through the channels.

"Hey, I didn't take a shower this morning, you mind if I come in as well?" Seth asked me, smirking. I blushed slightly and slapped his arm.

"Go watch TV with Jake!" I yelled at him and ran into the bathroom after getting my clothes. Stupid perv, he didn't act like this yesterday. I looked in the mirror after turning the water only to find my hair all over the place. I frowned, my hair was so fucking annoying sometimes!

I stripped myself of my clothes and got in the shower. I turned the water on cold not really in the mood to be hot. I took my shower then got out. I got dressed in my white swim trunks that had blue flames on them, a red shirt, my black hoodie and some white converse. I put my glasses back on and dried my hair, fixed it so it didn't look to out of place. I looked myself over in the mirror, crap I still looked like a guy.

I sighed, oh well its good enough. I walked out of the bathroom, Jake and Seth were playing cards. "What happened to watching TV?" I asked stupidly.

"There was nothing on, it got boring, you took to long and the TV exploded? Pick one" Jake mumbled and Seth slapped him upside the head, I smirked and sat down on the couch.

"I pick, the TV exploded, but not for me being to long, it exploded because you clicked through to many channels." I said looking at him. Jake pouted and quit playing cards.

"Ace, you still look like a guy, come here" Seth said pointing to the spot in front of him, I got up and sat down in front of him. He made a motion with his hand for me to turn around, I complied.

He started running his fingers through my hair, he left the front alone but he put the back into a small ponytail. Seth turned me around and looked at me, he smiled.

"What?" I asked, blushing slightly. Jake threw something at Seth, he caught it and put it between his teeth. He played around with my bangs till he got them into a style he liked, then he clipped them back slightly so they weren't in my eyes.

"Much better, now your girly," Seth said smirking, he pecked me on the lips and stood up.

"Great, he's got the girls touch, now can we go?" Jake mumbled as he got his car keys. I nodded and stood up, Seth put his arm around my shoulders and I put my arm around his waist, looking up at him smiling.

"So, are either of you going to tell me about the pack? And what imprinting means, and why it sounds like you guys are some kind of wolf pack or something?" I asked, we had just pulled into Seth's driveway, getting out of the car.

"Um, Ace we don't want to scare you so, no, we're not gonna tell you yet." Jake answered as Seth pulled me out of the car, I frowned and climbed onto Seth's back. He had promised on the way here that he would give me a piggyback ride.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on, "fine, but your gonna have to tell me sooner or later." I told them as we started walking, there was a lake and i could see people up ahead.

"We know that Ace," Jake said while walking up to a guy that I didn't know.

"Ace!" I heard Kim squeal from somewhere. I turned my head and saw Indigo talking to Emrby, they were both really close together and quietly giggling. I looked around then saw Kim. I jumped off Seth's back and ran over to her.

"Kim!" I said hugging her, I let her go and she pointed slightly to Embry and my brother.

"There so cute aren't they? Embry imprinted on Indy, it was so adorable!" She giggled slightly and my brother turned and saw me, he grinned and waved, I waved back.

"The just stared at each other for awhile then Embry pulled him off to the side and started talking to him and what not, it was really sweet. Though, the bad thing is, Paul won't leave the two of them alone, no matter how much I ask him not to." Rachel said, she had been standing behind Kim quietly.

"Has he then," I said pondering that, I looked at Rachel. "Would you mind if I hit him or something? You know I won't start it out like that but if I need to knock some sense into him then, you know." I asked her, tilting my head slightly to the side.

"Oh be my guest, you should be careful though, you might get hurt more then he does." She said then skipped away. Kim was about to say something but she grinned and looked behind me. I didn't have enough time to look before a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist, I squeaked and looked up to see Seth.

"Hiya, what did I miss and why is your brother talking to Embry, they look like there getting a little," he paused for a moment before he continued, "friendly." He finished.

"Embry imprinted on Indigo and Paul won't leave them alone," I mumbled. Seth kissed me on the cheek then pulled away. He started walking over to Paul, but I grabbed his arm before he got more then a few steps away. "Come on Seth, I'll talk to him if he says anything else, okay?"

"Fine," he looked at me and grinned, "you wanna go swimming?" He asked and my eyes widened.

"N-no thanks, the water scares me." I mumbled quietly and he looked down at me. He was about to ask something but I didn't give him the chance. "Holy shit, who the snot is gonna eat all that?" I asked pointing at the two huge table's set up with food on them.

"Ace, you have much to learn," Kim said patting me on the shoulder. "Oh and that reminds me, I have to show you who is who," she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Seth.

"I thought I met everybody already." I said slightly confused.

"Nope," she said starting to point people out to me. I wasn't really paying attention, I was to busy watching Indigo and Embry. Paul started walking over to them Rachel following close behind.

"Kim, has Paul done anything to Indigo or Embry yet, besides talk to them?" I asked still watching, Embry and Indigo didn't know Paul was walking over. Paul started shaking slightly when Embry kissed Indigo.

"No, why?" She asked looking at where I was pointing, "shit, that's not good. Jake?" She said while I started walking over, she went the other way to get Jake and most likely Jared.

So this is what Seth was scared of, I really want to know why Paul hates gay's so much though. Indigo's eyes widened when he noticed Paul, he poked Embry and pointed slightly at Paul, who growled finally getting to where they were sitting. The headache was coming back full force, I stopped walking, far enough away but close enough to hear what they were saying.

"I had no idea you were a fag Embry," Paul said smirking slightly, Rachel pulled on his arm trying to make him stop.

"Come on Paul, you know you can't help who you imprint on, leave them alone." She said, he glared at her and shoved her off slightly.

"I'll do what I want Rachel." He said turning back to Embry and Indy, "we can't have fags in the pack Embry, that messes everything up."

"Paul!" I heard Jake say walking up behind me, he moved forward after touching my shoulder slightly. "I suggest you leave them two alone."

"Why? They're queers Jacob, Embry can't be in the pack if he's a fucking fag." Paul said, his arms were now shaking. Jake put his hands on Paul's shoulder and frowned.

"Calm down Paul, you wouldn't be mad at all if you imprinted on a guy," Jake said quietly staring at Paul, who shoved him back growling.

"Shut up, just shut up Jake and let me deal with this." Paul hissed, his whole body shaking now, somehow i don't think that's good.

"Fine, I'll let you deal with it, if you calm down." Jake mumbled and put his hands on Paul's shoulder's again, that I guess did it for Paul because he exploded into fur. Wait, fur? My eyes widened as I stared at Paul's wolf form. He shoved Jake out of the way and looked down at Embry and Indigo. He lifted his huge paw up ready to hit them, but I was ready.

"Leave them alone!" I growled, he turned to me and started making his way over here. I smirked, "your one ugly dog, you know that?"

He growled. I nodded,grinning as I started running. I was fast, faster then a lot of people, but up against a huge wolf, with four legs, I don't think its gonna be pretty when he gets me.

"Ace?!" I looked over as I past Seth, I waved and kept running, though he looked scared for me. I looked back and Paul was right on my tail.

I looked to my left and he was right next to me, he lunged at me, I didn't even care that I might die I just jumped right back at him. I went right over the top of his head landing on his back. I don't know what came over me but I leaned down and sunk my teeth right into his neck biting down hard.

I felt him starting to turn back I let go and jumped off his back, I wiped my mouth off as he turned back, but he was naked, so that was a little awkward. He didn't seem to care that he was in is birthday suit because right when he was normal he grabbed me by the neck and held on tight.

"She's a fucking leech!" He screamed most likely to anybody who was listening. She? Oh yeah, I'm still a girl.

"I..Can't..Breathe!" I gasped, clawing at his hand, I was starting to get a little dizzy, not being able to get air into my lungs.

"You don't need to breathe." He said starting to walk over to the lake, my eyes widened.

"What the...Hell are you...Doing!?" I tried to get away more, kicking him but it didn't work.

"Paul! Let her go!" I could hear Seth yell behind us somewhere. I looked at the water, we were getting closer to it.

"Lets see if you can swim," Paul growled in my ear. He held me out over the water, dropping me in. I gasped for air when I hit the water, though it wasn't a good idea because I just sucked in water.

Now, if your wondering why I'm not swimming to the top, its because I never learned how to swim. Yes that's bad, I've been scared of water my whole life, I'm just not sure why. I can take shower's that doesn't scare me, but bath's, they creep me out.

I started to see black dots, witch i knew wasn't good, I kept trying to get to the top but it wasn't working. I was drowning and I had no idea what to do. The black dots were getting bigger. The water was pulling me in and the blackness took over my body.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry Paul is so...Ehh, its just the way he came out :(**

**Next chapter, I hope will come out faster then this one, though i have no idea whats gonna happen xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I find it really funny that I get one review for each chapter ^-^, but I like that I get at least one...**

**Now i'm going to ask, I'm trying to think of names for these chapters and if anybody has any idea's please let me know! **

**Kay you can read the story now....**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------Few minutes later------------**

I sat up slightly and turned over so I could cough up water, I gasped for air when it was all out. What the hell?

_I'm alive?_

I laid back down on my back and looked around, I saw Seth, Indigo, Embry, Kim, Jared, Jake, Rachel, and Paul looking at me. When my eyes landed on Paul, I growled and was about to jump on him to rip his eyes out but Indigo held me down.

"No, Ace, he didn't mean to" He whispered looking at me, I looked up at him, while I was dying just a few minutes ago, I thought I would never see him again.

"Why the hell did he call me a leech?" I mumbled, Indigo sat on my lap as I sat up, I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Well, he thought you were a vampire," he whispered in my ear. Wow, a vampire? I've never been called that before.

"A vampire? Why the fuck would he call me a vampire? I understand why people call me short stuff but a vampire?" I pulled away and looked at him. I frowned and he pointed at Paul's neck.

I looked at Paul's neck, he had teeth marks on his neck, I guess were I bit him when he was in his wolf form. I smirked slightly, but it quickly faded when I saw the look Indigo was giving me.

"What? He called you a fag Indy, you don't think I'm just gonna sit there while somebody makes fun of my twin brother do you?" I mumbled my head returning to his shoulder nuzzling into his neck.

"No, but it wasn't a bright idea to make a werewolf run after you," he replied quietly, I shrugged and there was somebody else talking.

"Indy is he, err she okay?" I heard Kim say, my eyes widened when she said he. I guess nobody could hear us talking.

"She's fine, Kim," Indy answered, "just slightly tired. Here Seth can you hold her for me? I'm pretty sure she'll want to be with you anyway, since you saved her life." He said getting up from my lap, Seth's arms wrapped around me and he picked me up bride style. I looked up at him and he was wet, I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." I whispered, he nodded and grinned, holding me close to him.

_**-------FOOD TIME-------**_

"Ooh! I want that! Seth, could I have that please?" I asked waving my hand around pointing at the cherry's. I was sitting on his lap while we ate, may not have been the best idea but you know, what ever.

"The cherry's are for dessert Ace, you can't have them for lunch." He said while shoving hot dog after hot dog into his mouth, I looked up at him with my best puppy dog eyes. "Wha..Don't look at me like that, Emily said not to eat the cherry's, go bug her!" I continued to look at him, "oh fine here, you didn't get this from me."

"Yay," I took the cherry from him not eating it yet. I leaned forward slightly and licked his cheek, "thank you."

"W-welcome..." He had stopped eating his hot dog when I did that, I frowned when he went back to eating.

"You eat a lot you know that.." I mumbled in a husky tone, my lips brushing his ear. He shivered, I smirked and bit his ear lope.

"Hey! You two down there, stop that we're eating!" Jared said, there was a hint of smirk in his voice. "Ow! What was that for?" He yelled out, Kim had slapped him upside the head.

"You leave those two alone, let them do what they want! Do you remember when you first imprinted? You couldn't keep your hands off me." She said a little bit loudly, Jared frowned slightly remembering, I guess how he was when he first imprinted.

"Oh, yeah sorry...Wait but what about Indy and Embry? There just sitting there," He replied, I looked over at them. Embry's hand looked like it was on Indy's knee or somewhere down there, Indy was blushing like mad and had his head down slightly, panting like a dog.

"Jared, some how I don't think they're just sitting there," I heard Kim whisper, Jared looked confused for a second then his eyes widened. Seth and I started giggling quietly.

Rachel was watching Indy and Embry while eating something, I'm just not sure what it was. Paul had went home, he said he had to do something or what ever. I ate my cherry slowly, looking around at everybody.

"Hey, you okay?" Seth whispered to me, poking me slightly in the side, I nodded.

"Yep, I'm good, are you done eating yet?" I asked, he shook his head and continued eating. "Alright then, I'm gonna go talk to Rachel kay?"

"Kay," he unwrapped his arm from around my waist and let me slide of his lap, I walks over and sat next to Rachel.

"Hey Rae, how are you doing?" I asked, she was still watching Indigo and Embry, but she turned her head and looked at me.

"I'm okay I guess, Paul's an ass but I'm good," she said with a grin. I grinned as well, "I think he's trying to get used to the whole gay thing, not sure if he'll be all lovey dovey to Embry and Indigo but its a start. Right?"

"That it is, I'm just wondering when I can stop dressing up as a girl," I mumbled only loud enough for her to hear.

"Well, I think it helps that Embry and Indy came out before you and Seth," she said and my eyes widened, she had just said that really loud. "I said that to loud didn't I?"

"Yeah..I think so." I looked around and everybody was staring at us, Seth looked like he was about to die.

"Your a guy?!" Jared.

"Why the fuck didn't you say something?!" Embry.

"Jeez I never would have guessed." Brady.

"I know, he really looks like a girl." Collin.

"Seth, a word please." Sam's voice, oh that wasn't good. I whipped my head around and saw Sam standing next to Seth, they both looked at me then they walked away.

"I'm so sorry Ace, it just kind of slipped out." She looked at me, worried I would be mad at her, "I guess I sort of forgot they could hear us."

"Its okay Rachel," I smiled at her and she threw her self onto me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Its not okay Ace, I totally ruined it with my big mouth." She mumbled, I hugged her back.

"You didn't ruin anything Rae, its okay, really. As long as you don't say anything about this to Paul, then we're good" I grinned at her, she let go and looked at me.

"Um, why is everybody staring at Ace?" Jacob asked as he walked out of the house.

"Rachel just blurted out that he's a guy," Kim informed him, I nodded. "And now Sam is talking to Seth."

Everybody continued to talk but i wasn't really listening, I was focused on other things. I frowned slightly, I could sense something, something that wasn't to friendly. I looked at Indigo and I guess he noticed it too, because he was walking over to me, he grabbed my arm and started pulling me away.

"We'll be back," Indy said and we walked away. "Damn it, I don't know what it is, do you have any idea?"

"None what so ever," I mumbled shaking my head. Indy and I, well we think we have some sort of powers, witch is kind of stupid but if we don't then how do you explain the whole sensing bad things?

"Ace, drop!" Indy said falling onto the ground, you would think by now i would know just to hit the deck, but of course me being who I am stood there.

I was tackled but a white fluffy thing, it was about the size of Paul when he was in wolf form, though it wasn't Paul because he isn't white. I fell to the ground while the fluffy thing stared down at me, hissing. It was a huge white tiger, what the fuck is a white tiger doing here?

"What the snot man?" I mumbled, trying to get him off. He wasn't having that, the tiger's teeth latched onto my shoulder and bit down, I yelled out.

"Get off my brother!" Indy growled, getting up from his spot on the ground. It felt like my shoulder was on fire, the tiger bit down harder when Indy tried to come closer, I whimpered. This stupid over grown cat was going to eat me alive if I didn't do something.

"Stupid ass cat! What the fuck is wrong with you!?" I screamed at him, I kicked it in the stomach and he let go of my shoulder. The tiger looked at my Indy then at me. "Don't even think about it," he was gonna go after my brother.

"Ace, be careful. He could eat you alive if he wanted to" Indy mumbled staring. I nodded, like i didn't know that already; I jumped up from my place on the ground and growled at the cat.

The cat lunged at me, I jumped out of the way but his claws got me in the side. He pinned me down again and sunk his teeth into my waist (where his claws had just got me) pulling at it slightly.

"Ace! Go for his neck now!" Indy called out, if I wasn't so dizzy this would be much easier. I grabbed onto the cat's neck, cracking it one way then the other, then I elbowed him in the neck just to be sure he was dead.

"All good," I said giving a thumbs up sign to my brother who was running over to me. I pulled myself out from under the big cat with my good arm, Indy helped me stand up. "I'm...Diiizzzy..."

"Don't close your eyes what ever you do." Indy said, I laid my head on his shoulder, while we stumbled through the forest that we happened to end up in. "What the fuck did I just say Ace? Don't close your eyes! Jeez you need to listen more."

"Sorry.." I mumbled, it was getting harder to walk. "Indy I can't walk anymore, I need to sit down."

"Alright..." Indy replied while putting me down on the ground slowly.

"Holy shit, I wonder what took this thing out," I was wide awake now, that was Seth's voice just a little bit away. I grabbed Indy's shirt sleeve and tugged slightly.

"I know Ace," he said. "Seth? Sam?"

"Indigo? What are you doing out here? And where are you?" Sam's voice, I blinked a few times trying to keep my eyes open.

"From the big white dead tiger, I'm not sure but we're close to there if you just go straight."

"We're?" Seth said, then he mumbled something to Sam and I heard there foot steps. "Ace! Shit he's bleeding..A lot"

"Hiya" I said waving my good arm as much as I could.

"Seth, pick him up, we're taking him to Dr. Cullen" Sam said. Seth picked me up and I grabbed onto his shirt trying to get closer to him, nuzzling my head into his neck.

"Careful Ace, you might have broken something," Seth whispered to me as we started walking.

"Dun care...Wanna be close, to you" I mumbled snuggling closer. This is what happens when I loose a lot of blood, I kind of get loopy.

"Seth, I'll drive you hold onto him." Sam said while pulling us toward Jacob's car, Indy was following right next to Sam. "What are you doing?"

"Surely you don't think I'm leaving my brother right now, you have to be totally mental to think that." Indy replied, I giggled slightly, Indy was always mean to people when it came to me being hurt or something.

"Fine, Jake keys!" Sam said turning around, Jake threw his keys and Sam got them. "We'll be back."

"Oh my god, is Ace okay?!" Kim shrieked from her place at the table next to Jared. I shot my good hand up so she could see it and gave her a thumbs up sign.

"I'm good Kim, no need to worry!" I was getting dizzier.

"Seth get in the car," Indy said, Seth got in the passenger side, I snuggled closer to him, staring up at him. "He's gonna be kind of loopy, okay?

"You have really, pretty eyes." I mumbled, Sam started the car pulling it out of the drive way and speeding off down the road. "Ooh, we're goin fast!"

"Wow.." Seth said wrapping his arms tighter around me. I frowned, blinking my eyes and rubbing my head.

"I hurt.." I whimpered, slumping against Seth. I sniffled, and started shifting around on Seth's lap.

"Hey, could you stop moving," Seth hissed and I nodded.

"Sorry," Sam was driving faster now. I frowned and looked out the window, this looks different. "Where we goin?"

"To Dr. Cullen," Sam replied, I guess I looked confused because he said, "the hospital in Forks."

"Oh..Are we close?" I asked looking around, my eyes getting heavy.

"Yeah, we are." Sam mumbled, I nodded.

I closed my eyes slowly, "night night." I whispered, slowly falling asleep.

"Oh no you don't," I heard Seth whisper. Then there was a hand on my crotch, my eyes shot open.

"Hey!" I squeaked, grabbing onto his wrist. "What the hell are you doing?" Then I felt the pain in my shoulder and took my hand back, grabbing at my shoulder. "Ow, ow owww." I whimpered.

"Sorry, you were going to fall asleep," Seth said, giving me a big ass grin. I frowned at him, trying not to touch my shoulder but at the same time trying to hold it so it would stop hurting.

"Stupid shoulder. Ow! Damn it!" I'm now in a lot of pain and I'm totally gonna die.

"Sam, could you speed it up a little, he might just pass out from the pain." Indy said to Sam, and he sped up.

"I'm not gonna fucking pass out from the fucking pain, I've had worse then this, and you know that.." I mumbled crossing my arms. I leaned into Seth, feeling the tears starting to fall on my cheeks. I sucked in a breath, shit now I'm having trouble breathing. My eyes widened then and I shot up.

"Where are we going?" I stared at Sam, waiting for him to tell me.

"To the hospital, I already said that." He sounded annoyed, the car stopped and he turned it off and started to get out.

"Seth, what ever you do don't let him-" I was out of the car before Indy could finish what he was saying. I bolted, doesn't matter where I was going I was just getting away from that horrible place.

"Shit!" Seth yelled, I could hear him behind me, I started to slow down feeling the pain again. Then Seth's arms were around me again.

"D-don't let them, hurt me...Please don't let them hurt me," I whimpered. Trying to get closer to him, holding on his shirt for dear life.

"Shh, its okay, I won't let them hurt you, its okay" he whispered into my ear. Indy was already yelling at the front desk lady, trying to get me into the emergency room.

"All right, young man, you need to calm down, we'll get your friend in as fast as we can." The front desk lady said and I heard him growl.

"He's my twin brother, he's going to die if somebody doesn't help him! GET YOUR FUCKING PEOPLE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I HAVE TO KICK SOMEBODY'S ASS!" Indy yelled louder, I looked at the nurse, her eyes widened as she looked at me.

"He's bleeding, how much blood has he lost?" The lady asked, getting on one of the phone's at the desk.

"A lot, and he was attacked by a tiger, but he err..got away. Hey! I'm not making this up lady! You better call those people and get him taken care of!" He hissed, I smiled slightly.

"Thanks Indy, I think...she gets it." Shit, now I'm like totally dead, I can't move my right arm, the one that has the huge gash in my shoulder. "I can't, move my...arm, is that..bad?" Oh, so tired.

"Shit," Indy groaned, then whistled, you know the kind that bounces off all the walls, the one that's really loud and everybody can hear it, then the people just stop and look around wondering where it came form.

I could see through the foggy-ness in my eyes that Indy had just grabbed onto one of the doctors white coats, and was dragging him over to me. The doctor's eyes widened when he saw my shoulder and side, I sucked in a huge breath and let it out. Then I passed out.

----------------------------------------------

**BLAH!! There good enough! It wasn't supposed to take this long, but I forgot to upload it before I started on the next chapter then I had to reread this chapter so it took longer then I wanted it to...**

**I'm also writing another story but its on , I haven't put it up there yet but when I do I'll make sure to mention it in the next chapter, so you can read it if you want ^-^....**

**Reviews are nice...Never mind they're not nice, they're freaking amazing! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I thought since I didn't update for over two weeks I thought it would be nice to give you at least something for now...**

**I'm a bad person!! I make you wait for this and then I give you a shitty update. **

**Its only like..1,405 words..Thats really bad -.-' I guess i'm just being lazy...**

**Kay heres the story, read and be annoyed that I didn't put anymore for this. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**------------Hours later------------**

I groaned, shifting around in the hard bed. I leaned down on my right shoulder and pain shot through my whole arm. I jolted up and my head started pounding.

"Ow..." I looked around the room, a huge white room, other wise known as a hospital room. I closed my eyes and rubbed them.

"Your awake? Jeez you've been sleeping for like...three hours." Seth said, he was sitting next to me in a chair by the bed, "how does your shoulder and side feel?"

"My shoulder hurts because i just rolled on it, my head feels like a truck ran over it and my side doesn't hurt." I said looking at him, "can I have some water? My mouth is dry."

"Sure, here you go." He replied, giving me a bottle of water from a table to my left, I opened it and drank some.

Before I knew it i was shaking, wrapping my arms around myself. I hated this place, to many sad memories are here. I wanted to get out of this bed, somebody could have died in it, that thought didn't make me to happy.

"S-Seth? C-can I sit in your..lap?" I whispered, so quiet i wasn't sure if he heard me. I hated showing this side of me, the broken side, that's what the stupid drugs do to you sometimes.

"Ace I'm not sure that's a good idea, I mean you've got the IV thing in your arm and your hooked up to machines." He replied, I looked at him with wide eyes. He smiled in an understanding way, he climbed into the bed and pulled me into his lap. I snuggled close to him, not even caring that my shoulder hurt.

"Thank you" I whispered, he kissed the top of my head holding me close to his body. I heard footsteps coming close to the bed, I growled quietly wanting who ever was here to go away.

"Ace, that's not a very nice way to say hello," that didn't sound like anyone i knew. I looked up slowly, the first thing i saw was a white coat (I wasn't to happy about that),then I saw the guy's face.

"Hey Carlisle," Seth said waving at the guy, I was just staring at him. "Ace its not nice to stare, and its kind of bringing me down."

"Why?" I asked looking at Seth, though I smiled right when I really looked at him. He was pouting, looking slightly amused.

"Everybody loves Carlisle, why do you have to too?" He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. I looked at Carlisle, who shrugged.

"No offense to Carlisle but I don't like him, why would I?" I asked Seth, I watched as his eyes lit up, Carlisle shook his head and walked away already knowing he wasn't going to get anytime to talk right now.

"You don't?! Finally somebody who isn't falling all over themselves to get noticed by him! Yay," he exclaimed, I grinned. He sure does know how to make somebody feel better.

"Can we get out of here now?" I asked, then I noticed my brother wasn't anywhere in the room. "Wheres Indy?"

"He's with Embry getting some food or something, and no I don't think we can leave yet, Carlisle said you'll be in here for like a week, the tiger broke something in your shoulder and waist, or something."

"Embry's here? Where did Sam go?" I mumbled, "hey wait, what do you mean broke something? It doesn't feel like anythings broken, besides i heal fast."

"I had to call Embry because Indy was spazzing out, Sam left and went back to Emily's house to tell everybody your okay. Just ask Carlisle whats broken, I'm sure he can tell you."

"That's a good idea, go get him Seth." I said, crawling out of his lap so he could get up.

"Fine," he grumbled and got up, walking out of the room; I sat in the bed looking around.

I looked down at the IV in my arm, growling at it, i wanted the fucking think out of my arm. I heard tapping on the window outside, i looked at the window trying to see through it. There was a faint sign of a shadow, I slowly got out of the bed, making sure not to get the IV tangled or anything. I started walking over to the window but I didn't make it that far before the shadow left.

"Why are you out of bed?" Carlisle said, I didn't move from my spot and i didn't turn to look at him.

"No reason....I thought i saw something." I replied, backing up till I hit the bed, getting back in it. "What did I break? Why do I have to stay here till next week? I heal fast, I should be leaving now."

"You heal fast? That tiger almost ripped your whole arm off, your waist as well." He said looking down at a chart thing that he had in his hands.

"Have any of you people checked on my wounds since you wrapped them?" I asked starting to pull down the right sleeve of the stupid night gown thing they put on you.

"No, we haven't, we didn't need to, though they probably should now," he said and I shook my head.

"There's no need really, i just need a new one just to be safe for the rest of the day," I took the wrap off my shoulder and showed him. It looked like they could take the stitches out now. "I would be happy if you took the stitches out and i can be on my way kay?"

"I've never.." He trailed off, taking my shoulder into his hand looking at it.

"Let me guess, you've never seen somebody heal this fast besides the pack right?" I asked, his eyes widened and he looked at me.

"Your not a werewolf though, and your not a vampire either. Do you mind me taking some tests, it won't-" I cut him off.

"Yes, I do mind, really sorry but I don't like tests, and I really would like to get out of here now if that's okay." I growled, he didn't seem to mind at all, he just kept looking at my shoulder.

"I'll take the stitches out now then you can go." He answered, I nodded and he walked out of the room going to get a nurse.

"Hey little man how are you?" Embry said walking into the room, when he saw my shoulder his mouth dropped open.

"Yes i know I'm a fast healer so is Indy, can we get past this already? Where's Indy?" I looked around Embry trying to find my brother.

"Not here, he's eating. He has a really good punch you know that?" Embry mumbled rubbing his cheek and I laughed.

"He punched you? Why?" I asked slowly, why would Indy punch Embry?

"Because I wouldn't let him beat the shit out of the nurse." He answered, walking over to the bed. "You guys are stronger then you look," he raised his hands in front of him so I wouldn't take it the wrong way. "That's not a bad thing."

I nodded, "you wouldn't think we were because of our size." I said looking at him, he tossed me an apple witch i caught. I looked at it for a minute, then looked at Embry. "Where are my clothes?"

"You're weird, a normal person who is in a hospital would most likely be freaking out about the bill or something, you just want to know where your clothes are." He mumbled, walking over to a chair that had my clothes on it. He handed me my clothes and I looked through the pockets of my pants.

"Damn stupid nurses," I mumbled. I looked up at Embry once again, he sighed.

"Indy has it, the nurse didn't want you to have any sharp weapons around you because she thought you would hurt yourself or something." He said and I frowned.

"That's stupid, Indy's more likely to hurt somebody else then me hurting myself." I replied, Embry's eyes widened and started walking backwards towards the door.

"I need to go check on Indy now, you stay here and eat your apple while you wait." He said then he ran out of the room.

"Its just a pocket knife, like I'm really gonna hurt myself with that." I mumbled and started eating my apple.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kay, so that was it, I really want to update faster this time, so I've already started the next chapter, and yes its going to be longer. **

**I like reviews ^-^**

**--------------------**

**I'm still writing the other story I talked about in the last chapter, its just not up anywhere yet...I think i'll be putting it up somewhere soon, after I read it and everything..**

**Okay thats it bye. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy shit. I haven't done anything with this fanfic for a very very long time. **

**I'm really sorry for that, I just didn't feel like writing anything because I kind of thought it was getting boring. **

**So, when I got a review from In The Pages I jumped right back into it. That's why I'm updating this, because I got an awesome review :D**

**Okay now enough of my blabing on with the story!**

**------------Later when they're out of the hospital------------**

"Embry you are not driving," Seth said as we walked to the car. I looked at him, he was holding the keys trying to keep them away form Embry.

"Damn it Seth I'm older then you, I'm going to drive." Embry replied reaching for the key's, I shook my head.

"Neither of you are driving." I mumbled to myself flicking my eyes to Indy, who nodded. I grabbed the key's from Seth and stopped walking.

"Huh?" Seth looked around then spotted the key's in my hand, "Ace do you even know how to drive?"

"I know how to drive! Why wouldn't I?" I growled, "never mind, you two aren't driving, I vote Indy drives."

"Thank you brother," Indy said, walking over and draped his arm around my shoulders. I looked at him and handed the key's over to him.

"What?" Embry and Seth asked at the same time. I nodded, grinning.

"I'm injured remember, I get to pick who drives." I said, walking over to the passenger side and getting in. Indy jumped into the front seat and looked down at the two.

"This is so not fair, at least let me sit next to him." Embry said walking over to the passenger side, I shook my head.

"He's my twin brother, I'm siting here, you get in the back. Besides I like sitting up front." I replied, Seth hopped into the back and stared at me. I looked back at him, tilting my head to the side.

"How's your arm feel?" He asked, I shrugged, it didn't feel that bad. Embry then decided it would be a good idea to get in the car.

"Not to bad," I answered, Indy started the car and pulled out. I looked at my brother, his eyes were on the road. I moved my hand and touched his neck.

"Eh, Ace? There a problem?" He asked, slightly averting his eyes from the road to look at me.

"Hickey," I said, running my fingers over the hickey on his neck. He blushed and looked back at the road.

"Yeah, that sort of happens, when you have a horny boyfriend." He mumbled, Seth snickered from the back.

"Ow!" Seth cried, I looked back at him, he was rubbing his head.

"That's what you get," Embry replied, smirking. He looked at me then looked at Seth then back at me. "Does he do stuff like that to you?"

My eyes widened, "Like, what you did to Indy? No.." I mumbled. "Though I don't really think I want him touching me with all those people around."

"Eh, y-you saw that?" Indy said, almost like he was afraid. I nodded, and pointed at the road.

"Watch the road. Yes I saw that, also, Kim, Jared, Rachel, Seth, and I think Emily saw it too." I answered, he turned a million different colors of red.

"Great," he whispered. I leaned on the door trying not to hurt my shoulder to much and closed my eyes. I don't know why but I fell asleep fast.

_Turn left. NOW._

"Left, Indy go left." I said, jolting up in my seat. Indy didn't question me, he just went left.

"Hey, where are we going?" Embry asked from the back seat, I didn't answer I just stared out the window.

"I don't know, Ace told me to go left so I went left, not my fault if he gets us lost." Indy mumbled, I looked through the trees.

"'Turn left now.' That's all it said." I mumbled as I rolled down the window. There wasn't anybody on this road, it was dead.

"Your listening to it again?!" Indy yelled, pulling over to the side of the road, stopping the car and looking at me.

"NO! Damn it, after what it did, fuck no." I growled, "what would even make you think that? Besides this was a different voice, it didn't sound the same."

"'After what it did' Ace the voice can't do anything, you just listened to it." Indy looked out the window then looked at me. He grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me closer to him.

"What?" I asked slowly, he didn't say anything just kept me there. "Indy whats wrong?"

"Its a trap," he whispered in my ear, I growled and pulled away from him.

"I'm gonna beat the fucking shit out of this thing," I grumbled pushing the door open and hoping out of the car. "Ruining my nap, fucking bastard."

"Ace, hey wait! Where are you going?" Seth yelled getting out of the car, he ran up and stood in front of me.

"I'm gonna go beat the snot out of who ever woke me up, told me to go left and brought us into a trap." I replied, his mouth dropped open.

"Are you crazy? This could be a vampire, Ace, if its a vampire it could kill you." Embry said walking over to us, Indy was coming up behind him.

"Well then, if your scared of something hurting him, why don't we all go?" Indy asked, I didn't really care about what he was saying so I just walked away.

"Ace where are we going?" Embry asked, I continued walking through the trees.

"I don't know," I mumbled, I could hear Indy sighing. I looked up slowly into a tree, for a split second I saw red. I stopped walking and looked at Seth. "Do vampires have red eyes?"

"Um, yeah some of them do." He replied, then he sniffed the air. Growling he started walking closer to me, but he didn't get that close before something picked me up from the trees.

"Bastard put me down!" I yelled grabbing onto the arm that had my left shoulder in its grasp.

"No, I don't believe I will." He whispered in my ear before licking my neck. "You smell very...Nice, I wonder if you taste the same."

"Leave him alone!" I heard Indy yell, I snapped my head to the side, he was standing on the branch, holding my pocket knife in his right hand and something else in his left hand.

"Why should I? I bet he means nothing to you or the two dogs down there." He said tracing his fingers over my neck, I growled. "Anyway, you wouldn't be able to hurt me with that thing, it will only bounce off."

"Really? Damn I had no idea," Indy said sarcastically. I looked down at Seth and Embry, they were both in wolf form now.

"Its getting kinda hard to breathe, let me go would you." I said looking at the vampire, he grinned.

"No, your my dinner, I'm not letting my dinner go off and play with my dessert." He replied glancing at Indy.

"Aw, why do I have to be dessert? That's really not fair can't we pick what we want to be?" He asked walking closer to us. The tree started to shake slightly, I looked down again and Seth was trying to climb up it.

"No, I'll come back for you later." The vampire growled and stood up, I looked at Indy, he threw me what was in his left hand right before the vampire jumped off the branch.

"Hey, where are we going?" I asked, playing with the lighter Indy had just gave me.

"Away from the dogs," he answered then he cursed. "Why am I telling you this?"

"Because you have to, I'm to adorable not to answer." I replied grinning up at him, he looked down at me and frowned.

"Your with the sandy colored dog right?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, and?" I asked, he smirked and dropped me on the ground, he turned around and ran back.

"How about I make you a deal," the vampire was back, holding Seth by the neck, keeping him in place. I stood up tightening my hold on the lighter.

"Whats your deal." I growled, walking forward slightly.

"You let me feed on you and your brother, and I won't hurt the dogs." He said, Seth shook his head.

"Okay," I said simply, Seth's eyes widened, the vampire didn't let go of him though.

"Good, you know, I didn't think you would give up so fast. Your just as much of a wimp as they say you are. I'm guess your brother will put up more of a fight? He seems more sure of himself the you do." The vampire replied, I frowned, that wasn't nice at all.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I hissed walking over to him.

"Okay, number one, your brother is hotter then you are, number two, he's not as wimpy as you are, number three, I bet he could kick your little ass, number four, he could most likely take down these two dogs here, and number five," he said staring down at me. "He's taller then you are."

"You fucking **bastard**!" I yelled, I punched him in the face and he stumbled back, holding his jaw. "You have no fucking right to tell me what my brother is better at then I am." I punched him again, this time in the nose, "I know he's better then me," I kicked him in the stomach, when he fell down I sat on top of him and continued to punch him in the face. "I know everybody likes him more because he likes talking to people." I growled, "my parents love him best because he's not the demon child, he's the bright and peppy kid he always was and I'm the kid that stay's in a dark fucking cave!"

"Ace," I heard somebody whisper, I wasn't really listening though.

"He's the one that holds the house together," I took hold of the lighter and showed the vampire. "He's my twin brother, I don't give a shit what you say about him, because that's always what he'll be and I'm fucking happy about that." I stood up and backed away, watching him closely.

"Ace," I heard my name again.

"You do realize since your family is now split apart he's not doing very well with his job of holding the house together." The vampire mumbled, he stood up and I backed up slightly. "See, Ace you know that I could snap your neck in a second, so your hesitating."

"I'm not hesitating," I mumbled, looking at the ground for a second, when I looked back up he wasn't there.

"No of course your not," the vampire mumbled, he was now standing behind me and there was a knife pressed against my neck. "Now, I'm gonna let your boyfriend suffer, by watching you die slowly and most likely painfully," he said cheerfully.

"What?" I hissed, he pointed his finger at a tree, Seth was tied up to it in his wolf form. My eyes widened and I tried to jump away from the vampire but he held me back. "Let him go! You evil prick let him go, I don't care what you do to me!" I yelled at him, thrashing out trying to get him to let go.

"Oh, nasty, I like that" the vampire whispered in my ear. "Your boyfriend isn't putting up much of a fight, maybe he doesn't care about you as much as you would like to think."

"Let him go, and you can do what ever you want to me," I whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

"Hm, I don't think I will, I have a better idea," he said, then he let me go. I whipped around but he was gone then I heard a whimper and I turned back around. Seth wasn't tied to the tree anymore.

"Ace," this voice saying my name isn't really helping.

"WHAT?! What the fuck do you want?!" I yelled and turned around again, I saw something move around the trees.

"The earth Ace, it'll help." It said, I frowned and looked at the ground.

"Okay, lets try it your way then," I mumbled to myself. I closed my eyes and listened closely to everything around me, I'm not sure if that's going to help but I tried it anyway.

"Ace!" I heard Indy yell from far away. Right after he yelled I heard a twig snap a few steps in front of me, I snapped my eyes open and jumped forward, slamming into the vampire. I held onto its shirt as we fell to the ground, he had his hand wrapped around Seth's neck but when we fell he let go.

"You are not getting away from me that easy." I whispered to him, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. "Seth, go."

_"No, I'm helping," _I heard Seth's voice in my head, I smirked slightly then shoved the vampire hard, his back hit a tree and the branches wrapped themselves around his chest and waist.

"Let go you stupid trees!" The vampire yelled, he looked at Seth then at me. "You can't even fight with your own hands, you have to depend on these fucking trees. Your nothing but a worthless coward!"

"Not really," I said. "Indy!" I yelled as I threw the lighter up into the air, there was a loud _crack_ and then the lighter was flying towards the vampire with an arrow through it. I knelt to the ground, grabbed a fist full of sand and threw it at the lighter, watching as it burst into flames right as it got to the vampire.

"Shit." Seth mumbled, he wasn't a wolf any more. In the next second the vampire screamed as the branches on the tree ripped it apart slowly letting the fire eat it away.

"Did we get it?" Indy yelled skidding to a stop right next to me, though he didn't really stop. I grabbed onto his arm and held him up before he fell on the ground.

"Yeah, thanks," I replied, leaning into him a little. I looked at Seth and Embry, they both stood of to the side watching the vampire burn, at some point they both put there pants back on. Indy smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around me, I hugged him back.

"Lets go back to Sam and Emily's house, okay?" Indy whispered, I nodded smiling slightly, then I heard a moan.

"Uh, guys?" Embry whispered, I let go and looked at where he was pointing the vampire was trying to stand up.

"I'll take care of it," I growled starting to walk over to him.

"Ace you'll be burned!" Seth yelled, Embry and him both were already starting to come after me but Indy stopped them.

"He's fine," Indy answered. Once I got to the vampire, I put one foot on his stomach and both my hands on either side of his head. My hands were touching fire but it wasn't burning me at all, I twisted the vampires head around then pulled and it snapped off. I dropped it to the ground and let it burn.

"How the hell did you do that?" Seth asked as I walked past, I shrugged, he sighed and we all walked back to the car.

* * *

**Gross right? O.o Meh, I acutally liked this chapter :D...**

**I had writen something different but I didn't like that at all so I changed it and wrote this xD**

**Review please! I like them and they make me happy which makes me want to write so..Yeah ^-^**

**Hoped you liked this chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

**:'( I'm so freaking sorry!**

**Thanks to a lot of people who reviewed/favorite and told me to keep writing I did...I wrote like three or four other versions of this and I hated them, but I liked this one the best.**

**Blah! This was supposed to be out sooner but I was being lazy (like I always am) and I didn't feel like writing any of this...So I'm really really sorry for not updating this with at least some kind of filler or something, like from Indy and Ace's past or something but meh, I haven't written that.**

**If it gets out of hand again then I'll do that but I don't think it will because I'm already writing the next chapter and if that's not up in the next week then I totally give you permission to throw things at me :D**

**Wow I had a lot to say O.o**

**You can read now...^-^**

**-----------------------When they get back to Sam and Emily's house-----------------------**

Once we got back we found out that Sam had brought the big white tiger into the back yard to take a look at it. Why? We had no idea.

First thing we noticed when we walked into the backyard was that the pack was surrounding something on the ground, which was the tiger. Seth and Embry walked over slowly while Indy and I stayed behind, we both didn't want to get close to that thing.

"Guys, I think that thing is still alive," I heard Quil say. Everybody backed up a little, still watching it but staying out of the way, Sam was the only one still in his place.

"Seth, it looked like its neck was broken when we found it right?" Sam asked, he was kneeling next to the tiger moving its neck around.

"Yeah, why?" Seth answered, he and the rest of the pack were watching him closely. Indy and I had moved up a bit so we could see what was going on.

"Because its neck isn't broken now and its breathing," Sam said, I could see Seth's eyes widened slightly. The tiger being alive, not good.

"Sam, whats it doing?" Indy asked from beside me, I looked over at the tiger and saw that it was moving around slightly and that it looked like it was getting up.

"Shit," Sam mumbled and stood back. We all watched as the white tiger stood up, he looked around at all of us twice then his eyes landed on me. I stared at him, he growled lowly then turned to look at Seth.

"Indy," I whispered lightly tugging on my twin brothers shirt sleeve. I didn't take my eyes off the tiger and Seth for a second but I could tell Indy looked at me. "Indy, what do we do?"

"I...." he thought for a second, usually if one of didn't come up with something the other would, but right now we were both in a funk. Seth had been backing up the whole time trying to get away from the tiger but it just kept coming forward.

Seth stopped backing up, our eyes locked for a second before he burst into a sandy colored wolf. The tiger didn't seem annoyed with that at all, he just seemed, slightly...Happy? _What?_ The tiger ran at Seth, they both jumped up into the air and collided in a loud crack.

"Sam! Do something!" I yelled at the pack leader he snapped his head to look at me, though he looked slightly confused as to why I was yelling. Right at that second Seth yelped/whimpered in pain, the noise shot right to my heart, meaning it made me hurt to hear him in pain.

"You have to know Ace that Seth can take care of himself, we have to let him fight his own battles." Sam told me, I frowned and looked over at the tiger and Seth to find them rolling around snapping their jaws at each other.

"The fucking tiger is bigger then he is!" I growled and snapped my head to glare at Sam. "If you hadn't noticed that tiger isn't exactly normal, he might be able to snap Seth's neck in a matter of seconds." My head had started to ache, badly so I put my hand on the side of my head and winced slightly.

"Ace?" Indy mumbled to me, I shook my head and dropped my hand then went back to looking at Seth and the tiger. Seth manged to sink his teeth into the tigers shoulder for a second before the tiger sent him flying into a tree.

"Seth!" I yelled, I felt a hand come down onto my shoulder and my headache turned into burning pain. I dropped to the ground and held my head in my hands hard trying to make the pain stop. "Fuck," I whimpered quietly through clenched teeth while pulling my legs up so I could squish into a ball.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Indy yelled above me at the person who touched me, I heard another yelp which made me close my eyes tight.

"I didn't do anything, I just touched him," Sam said calmly. If he can be so calm about this why can't he just do something to help Seth?! There was a loud howl of pain, it didn't come from me but from Seth. My eyes snapped open fast and I grabbed at the ground, the thing that really got me mad was when I heard a sick crack come from behind me.

"Why are his eyes black?" Embry asked the last thing that I heard before I snapped out of my clothes and skin and into something else....

"Holy fuck!" Somebody yelled, I rolled over fast and dug my paws into the ground, jumping up from my spot.

"Stay calm, you don't want to scare him," Sam said, though he sounded kind of scared himself. I looked around slowly then I saw what I was looking for.

"Is he a fox or a really small wolf?" Quil asked, I growled then swiftly jumped forward barley touching the ground as I ran towards Seth and the tiger.

"He's a fox," my brother answered. I could hear a lot of things with my new and improved ears, just like I could see much better with my new eyes. Seth wasn't moving from his place on the ground, the tiger was standing right over him with blood dripping out of his mouth.

_This is what you get for not listening to me_, I growled inside my head, pretty much to Sam if he could hear me which I doubt he could. The pads of my paws lightly touched the ground for a split second before I kicked off and flew into the air.

"Wow," somebody whispered behind me just as I touched down onto the tiger's back and sank my teeth into its neck. Seth whimpered quietly below us, he was in pain, a lot of pain. I snarled and snapped my head to the side breaking the tigers neck for the second time, though this time, I'm sure he was dead.

I jumped off his back as he fell to the ground next to Seth, grabbing him by the neck again I pulled him away from Seth then quickly trotted back over. Lightly licking Seth's wound which was around his rib cage on his right side, I laid down right up against his back so he knew I was there. Sam was walking over to Seth quickly which got me angry. I growled and snarled at him while slowly getting up from my place to stand over Seth.

"Sam he's not happy with you right now, you might wanna back up a little. You know show him you mean no harm." Indy said while he and Embry walked up and stood next to Sam.

"Seth is part of my pack Indigo, I'm going to see if he's okay and if your brother isn't okay with that then to bad, any one of us could pin him in a second." Sam mumbled the last part as he walked up to Seth and I while reaching out to touch Seth.

**Number one: You don't ever call Indy by his real name.**

**Number two: Don't **_**ever **_**cross Indy or I when we're in protective brother mode.**

**Number three: **_**Never**_** under estimate the power of an imprintee.**

I was snarling as Sam stretched his arm out to touch the now moving Seth, he apparently didn't get the point that I wanted him no where near Seth. Indy and Embry came up behind me and knelt down by Seth's head just as I snapped my jaws out, grabbing Sam's forearm with my sharp teeth.

"Aah!" Sam yelled out while I snapped my head to the side making him drop to his knees. I jumped over Seth gently then let go of Sam's arm while pulling my ears back tight against my head and crouching down into a fighting stance.

"Just put your hands up Sam and he won't hurt you." Indy mumbled in a bored voice, I listened closely to Seth's breathing while Sam was distracted and noticed that he was wheezing.

"I'm not standing down to him, he's new he doesn't even know his own strength yet." Sam said then stood back up.

"Don't go assuming things before you actually know, from the looks of it he does know what he can do. Right now, that little scratch on your arm is only a flick of it." Indy said, Sam's arm was practically spewing blood which made Sam looked down at it for a second, just a split second is all I needed.

I kicked off the ground into the air surging forward to tackle Sam when there was a loud shot. A shot from a gun. My mind stopped for a split second to watch the bullet fly towards me.

**.......**

I hit the ground barley touching down before I was running.

I was racing a bullet, nobody, except maybe a vampire could race a bullet.

"Ace!" My brother yelled out.

The rest of the pack had dropped to the ground but I could see Emily coming out of the kitchen and into the back yard, she couldn't see the bullet or me because we were both going to fast. I jumped up onto the red wood table and threw myself at Emily just as the bullet flew past my chest heading straight for her head.

"Emily!" Sam yelled as he saw me tackle her back into the kitchen.

"Ace!" Seth yelled at the same time Sam yelled. Emily laid under me, I quickly got up and sniffed around her, I didn't see or smell any blood around her.

"Get away from her!" Sam growled as he shoved me into the round table that was inside the house. He knelt down next to her as she sat up slowly, I looked up at the kitchen cabinet to see a huge hole in it. I breathed in slowly then looked up to see Sam and an old dude with a gun staring down at me.

"Ace!" Seth yelled from outside, I watched as the old dude came towards me slowly.

"Sam, who is that?" Emily asked as she looked at me, the old dude came closer to me and I quickly backed away while watching the gun in his hands.

"Not so tough now that there's a gun are you?" Sam asked, the guy raised his gun slowly, then pulled the thing back getting ready to take another shot.

"No!" Seth growled as he jumped through the door way, he was wearing tan cargo shorts now and he had his arm around his chest which made it look like he was holding his ribs. I took a step forward to him but the guy with the gun stepped closer, I pulled my ears back against my head and took a few more steps back. "Put the fucking gun down!"

"Seth this thing was trying to kill Sam and Emily!" The old guy yelled, I looked at Seth's chest to see blood seeping through the cracks of his fingers. I whimpered knowing that he must be in a lot of pain.

"Give me that," Indy growled, he ripped the gun away from the old guy and quickly snapped every part of it off that could come off then dropping all of them on the ground. The old guy looked at Indy like he was crazy which gave me the time to go over to Seth and see if he was okay.

"You didn't have to take it apart," the old guy mumbled while he picked up the pieces to his gun.

Seth knelt down in front of me carefully, I gently nudged the hand on his ribcage and looked up at him. He smiled slightly then reached out to touch me with his other hand, he ran his fingers through my fur lightly and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Seth, get him outside." Sam growled, Seth and I looked over his shoulder at Sam, Seth just nodded I snarled at him while moving around to stand in front of Seth. The pack who was outside watched Seth walk through the kitchen sliding door and outside with me following closely behind him. Leah quickly grabbed Seth and hugged him, though he winced slightly at the tight hug. I sat down and let my tail fall against my side as I looked up at them, smiling slightly to myself.

"You okay?" Indy asked from inside, I'm sure he was asking Emily.

"Thanks to Ace I'm unharmed," she said with a little laugh, "yeah Indy I'm okay."

"Thanks to Ace?" Sam huffed, he wasn't happy at all, "he could have killed you!"

I laid down slightly on my side and panted, I could now tell that my fur was all black, which I was slightly happy about. Seth looked at me then knelt down next to me and put his hand on the side of my head, he mumbled something while looking inside and Indy came out.

"He's fine, he's just getting ready to change back, I think...Could somebody maybe get him a pair of shorts or something?" Indy asked while looking inside the house, I huffed slightly and stood up, shaking my fur roughly.

"Hm," Seth hummed quietly then nuzzled into my neck, it made me go all tingly inside. At that second I turned back, so Seth was still nuzzling into my neck but I was now sitting on the ground naked...

"Damn," I heard a few people mumble, I blushed a little and looked up at Indy who was smirking down at me.

"Don't look at me, I'm not the one who's naked with a hot dude hugging me." He said with his hands raised in defense. I blushed more and buried my head into Seth's chest being careful not to hurt him.

"Here you go, I'm not sure if they'll fit him but its better then nothing." Emily said as she handed Indy a pair of jeans, I turned my head to the side and looked at him and the jeans. Seth looked at me, _all_ of me and grinned, though I could see a small blush on his cheeks.

"Damn Seth, you got a really scrawny one," Leah said, she was standing next to Indy looking down at me.

Seth stood up, poked her in the shoulder and said,"he's lean, not scrawny."

"He's both," Indy told them while handing me the jeans. I stood up and grabbed them then slipped them on. "Hey Emily do you have a shirt?"

"Those are my jeans," Seth mumbled while slightly tugging on one of the belt loops that were on the jeans I was wearing. They weren't to big on me just a few inches bigger, I blinked and looked up at him.

"Why are your jeans in Emily's house?" I asked quietly, he grinned a little and ruffled my hair.

"We all have a few clothes here just in case something happens, no big deal." Seth said with a shrug, I noticed one of his fingers were still in the belt loop of my jeans.

"Here Ace," Indy mumbled as he handed me a baggy long sleeve light blue shirt. I smiled while taking it and slipping it on over my head. The shirt hung a little bit off my left shoulder and went down to a few inches above my knees, the sleeves just an inch or so over my fingers.

"We need to talk about what just happened." Sam growled.....

* * *

**Okay, this chapter only took me like four days to write, which is a really little bit of time for me because they usually take me a lot longer...No wait..It took more like one day to write most of it then half a day to write the last little bit of it, then I took a day off because I was really confused that day O.o, then today, it took me an hour or so to read over, edit, and fix (give or take a few things xD)...**

**I really wanna have the next chapter out in the next couple of days so you don't have to wait all that long to see what happens....Hey I might even be able to write it and finish it like I did with this one...**

**Though I've been writing other stuff like the new story I'm gonna be putting on FP, (you can find my account on my profile :D) but I'm not sure when I'll be putting that one up...**

**Meh, I really hope you don't hate me for making you wait this long, but at least I didn't stop the whole thing and start over, sorry but I really hate it when people do that. **

**Kay then bye! **

**P.S. Thanks to all the people who favorite/subscribed/reviewed/alerted and what not, love you people and I'm glad you like my fic ^-^...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chapter is crap, I told you guys it would be out this week and it is (sort of). **

**I blame my other story (which I've been working on instead of this) for getting in my way. **

**Poot to you Mr. Awesome-ish story. You wanna read it? Well its not up on FP yet but I'm getting it up soon, or it might be up there when you go to look because I wann try and get the beginning up today. Meh, just go to my profile, my FP account is there. **

**You can read the story now: **

* * *

"We need to talk about what just happened." Sam growled as he lightly shoved past Indy and Embry. I glared at him and went to move forward but Seth still had his finger through the belt loop of my jeans so he made me stay right where I was.

"No, we don't," I snarled at Sam who put his hand on Seth's chest and shoved him back lightly into Leah. "Hey!" I yelled at him, he was really getting on my nerves.

"Ace, you don't know a lot about the pack so I'll let you in," Sam said as he turned to look at me. I stood my ground and didn't take my eyes away from his.

"Sam, calm down," Emily said in a small whisper, I guess she knew Sam was getting pretty angry, who wouldn't?

"When I know one of us is going to be okay then I'm right, Seth was handling himself just fine," he said to me while crossing his arms over his shirtless chest. I looked up at him and frowned, he continued talking. "You can't just barge in and help him every time he has a fight."

"I know," I huffed at him, "just because I helped him out once doesn't mean I'm gonna go around and fight all his battles. I know he has to do them himself and that he's gonna get beat up every once in a while. If Seth can take out a vampire then I'm sure he can do a lot other stuff by himself, but that tiger was ripping him apart, Seth was half his size! Do you really think that I'm going to stand there and watch him get thrown around like a fucking rage doll?"

"No, I don't think so but he was doing fine, he's fought worse stuff then that thing. A few cuts and bruises will toughen him up, he needs that, because right now he's the smallest, even out of Brady and Collin. He's gonna get himself..." Sam stopped talking, he was staring at my eyes and I know for a fact he wasn't staring at them because they were shinny, I'm pretty sure they had just turned black.

"Bastard." I growled quietly, "you fucking dick! Just because everybody's bigger then him doesn't mean he's worse then everybody else you god damn asshole! If you were smart and actually watched the others movement you would know that Seth is probably the best out of all of them."

"You haven't seen what the others can even do!" Sam yelled, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. So what if I was acting like a pissed off girl? I have a right to.

"I don't have to see the others in their wolf form to know how good they are, Seth is better then Paul, who is the biggest out of everybody, no offense though he's awesome I'm sure when he wants to be." I really hate explaining things to people, it just gets on my nerves for some reason.

"Paul is one of our best! You just said it yourself that Seth was getting beat up by a tiger that was half his size, Paul would have been able to take that thing out by himself." Sam said, clearly he was getting annoyed. I slightly looked over at Seth, he was standing in front of Leah watching us closely, Leah doing the same but she looked more out of it, like she didn't want to be here.

"You don't get it!" I yelled while throwing my hands into the air. Damn this guy! He doesn't under stand shit!

"Ace," Seth whispered in my ear while wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, I shivered slightly and closed my eyes, how I didn't see him walk over I have no idea. "Calm down," he mumbled, his lips were right against my ear. I opened my eyes and glared at Sam for a minute then turned around and buried my head into the crock of Seth's neck.

"Awwww!" Rachel and Kim both giggled like fangirls, I huffed slightly and closed my eyes. In the next second I was being picked up bride style by Seth, I frowned and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You do realize that he could rip your hole arm off right?" Seth asked Sam, I opened my eyes to watch them, Sam didn't seem to happy about the fact that Seth was holding me or maybe it was something else, I'm not sure.

"He wouldn't be able to lay one finger on me, a few minutes ago was a lucky shot." Sam growled as Seth raised an eyebrow at him. I was staying quiet because I liked being close to Seth, it was nice and calming.

"Um, some how I don't think it was lucky, I think he's just a better fighter then you are," Seth told him. That made Sam angry.

"Seth Clearwater you have no right to talk to me that way." Sam said in a stern voice, I looked at Sam then at Seth because he was putting me on the ground, though he still kept his arm around my shoulders.

"Sam," Embry mumbled, "back off a little."

"I shouldn't need to back off Embry, Seth knows when to back down, that's what he should be doing right, AGH!" My eyes widened, Seth had punched Sam in the face, HA! Oh my god he's fucking awesome! Haha! Oh, oh wait Sam..Sam doesn't look happy...Fuck....

"Sam," Emily said in a stern voice, I looked over at her, big mistake on my part because just at that moment Sam burst into his wolf form and lunged at Seth.

"Seth!" I yelled and whipped around, he had snapped into his wolf form when Sam tackled him. Goddamn wolves! "Fuck!" I growled as the two of them were clawing and snapping their jaws at each other while rolling away.

"Right, who has the most power over Sam?" Indy asked, I was watching Sam and Seth making sure they didn't hurt each other to bad.

"Um, Paul." Embry mumbled, he had both his hands on both of Indy's shoulders while he stood behind him.

"Right, but Paul's not here so pick somebody else," I told him while turning around. Embry huffed, he started thinking as I looked at everybody else. There was a crack and loud howl, I whipped around (I'm pretty sure at one point I'm gonna get whiplash from all this turning around) to look at Seth and Sam only to find Sam getting up from the ground.

"Wow..." Brady mumbled, I grinned knowing that Seth did some harm to Sam. Yeah, he was gonna be fine by himself.

* * *

**Oh god this sucked! **

**I'm so annoyed with myself. GRR! I hate this chapter so much. **

**Its like Ace is having a spazzing attack with his emotions or something because its: Angry, annoyed, angry, happy, angry, fuck off, shit BLAH AH! RRHG. **

**Fuck I really just wanna rip this whole chapter away but I promised I would have something up, so here you go. I'm not happy with it but if you like it then good for you. **

**Review please, tell me if you like it or hate it or whatever. **

**The next chapter will be better! (I hope.) I have no idea when it will be here though, I'm hoping soon but I'm not setting a time because that's just a bad idea for me, because look how this chapter turned out. Like shit. **

**BYE!**


End file.
